


Frivolity

by inksheddings



Category: Wild Adapter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-03
Updated: 2008-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's what a lazy day is good for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frivolity

_**Wild Adapter Ficlet: Frivolity (Kubota/Tokito, PG-13, 292 words)**_  
 **Title:** Frivolity  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairing:** Kubota/Tokito  
 **Word Count:** 292  
 **Summary:** It's what a lazy day is good for.

  
  
**  
Frivolity   
**

Tokito is feeling lazy. This is, he realizes, a rather rare occurrence. Usually, his energy is pushing against the underside of his skin, making it hard to sit still. His feet tap and his hands itch for something to _do_.

Not today.

The A/C is on full blast but it's not quite enough to keep the sheen of sweat off his skin. Besides, he's comfy. He's sprawled out across much of Kubota's chest and stomach, his head resting on his shoulder. They're shirtless, and the feel of skin on skin is warm and slightly slick.

Come to think of it, this skin on skin business may very well be why Tokito can't quite cool down; can't quite shake away the lazies.

Not that he cares.

See, Kubo-chan isn't _quite_ as lazy as Tokito. He's drawing patterns on Tokito's back with those long fingers of his. Very little, in Tokito's opinion, feels better than that.

Well, okay, he can maybe think of _one_ thing. But he is lazy today, after all, so the erection he occasionally presses gently against the mattress is nothing he feels particularly urgent about. He knows that if he slid just a little closer and angled his body just so, he could press against Kubo-chan's thigh until they'd lost their shorts as well as their shirts. Kubo-chan always lets him have his way in the end.

For now–for _Tokito_ –this knowledge is enough.

Tokito stays as he is, sprawled out across much of Kubota's chest and stomach, his head resting on his shoulder. Kubota's fingers are still making patterns, but he's slowing down a bit. Tokito presses his erection a little harder into the mattress and whimpers slightly.

Kubota laughs and picks up the pace.  


 **END**   



End file.
